A Infiltrator's Story
by Curroption
Summary: The story follows a Infiltrator living on Auraxis and the Outfit 151st Freedom Fighters, formerly on Woodman now Miller server. The story will avoid game mechanics to create a living breathing world. Rated T just for safetys sake.


Scared.. scared that is what I am. looking down the scope of my Longshot sniper rifle, in the far distance a battle is raging, yet here I am.  
Alone behind enemy lines, huddling away against the roots of a tree hoping that nobody see's me. Sometimes I wonder why I took take these jobs,  
infiltrating the enemy lines.. I should have learned by now how scary and dangerous it is, but no, I keep comming back for more.  
South of my position the Vanu Soverign is pushing hard, trying to reach our base of operations on this continent. Should they succede we will lose whatever little control we have gained, the free people will be taken against their will. To think they once thought to use the technology for good, yet they are the ones being used they just cannot see.  
Sounds of battle from the north east reach me as well, even now the old Terran Republic is still trying to hold on to their regime.  
Forcing people to fight, but for what, to be allowed to live? One should not have to fight and serve others as slaves just to stay alive.  
Mankind was made to be free, to make their own choises, no matter how foolish they may be.. just like me, going into danger alone time and time again. Atleast my camouflage matrix is holding up, making me allmost invisible from distance. I sit back down, back against the tree and hidden by the roots. My job today is one of the easier ones, a simple assassination, word arrived that one of the Vanu's war priest's is going to the Crown, reason unknown. But the priest is not to leave alive, if killed it will severely hurt their ranks as infighting for who will be the new priest will start. Wich will give us a breather and time to reorganise those yet free with the will to fight. But getting into position wont be easy, even behind enemy lines there are still plenty of movement.  
Tanks, fighters, bombers and transports are allways comming and going from the crown. This causes the outlaying bases to allways have plenty of activity, plenty of distractions. I get up, looking over the edge of a root towards TI Alloys, a single tank parked out front,  
its driver standing nearby. Such a easy target.. just one shot and he would be dead.. yet doing so would alarm those nearby, risking the mission.  
Turning on my camouflage matrix as I run out of my hiding spot, I run as fast as I can barely reaching cover as the matrix fails.  
Visable again I huddle together, Im allmost close enough, just one more open stretch to pass, then I get into a good place.  
Time ticks by so slowly when waiting, scared, for if just a single person walks this way I will be found. Im lucky though, Just before im ready for the last stretch the hum of the tank turns on, driving off to the west, most likely distracting the guards. Once again I turn on my camouflage matrix as I run out of my hiding spot, this time it wasnt as long so I get into cover quickly.  
Waiting is boring, I spend the time counting people guarding the Crown, by the time I reach 127 something catches my eye.  
A amoured covoy is making its way up the last bit to the Crown, I wait with beathed breath as personel exits the transporter.  
Releasing the safety I prepare to make the shot, watching, waiting, just for the moment the priest will show himself..

It felt like forever before I saw my target exit the transporter, releasing my breath and taking aim and.. panic!  
Someone else tried to kill him and failed, my target now pushed back into the transporter, alarm sounding and men running around to find its source.  
Looking around I quickly chose to take my departure, with everyone on high alert killing him would be impossible, suicidal.  
Better to return back to base and report this incident, with that thought I turned on my camourflage matrix and ran off, making my way back to base..  
I allmost couldnt beleive how easy it was to return to base. The Vanu's force having returned to defensive positions following the failed assassination,  
aparently now focused on the Terran Republic. At first my superiors thought it was a succes but once they heard what truly happened they got concerned.  
Over the next few days I watched as refugee's kept arriving at the base. Some being send onwards while others staying, looking awaiting basic training.  
The influx of new recruits send ripples among our groups, I was sitting near the landing bay when a big galaxy class transporter arrived. I wasnt too surprised at its arrival, all the groups needed recruits for their respective fronts.  
What surprised me was the person with the mark 151st on his shoulder. Usually that group was too busy holding our fronts on Esamir,  
their northern forest camo out of place on Indar. I had seen them around before, but never on Indar, to be here meant they was interrested in the influx of recruits. Getting up quietly I followed him from a distance, keeping track of who he talked with, what recruits he kept a interrest in.  
all slightly boring until a discussion came up. Tact, leader of a major group had a interrest in the same recruits. As they were discussing I finally heard the name of the person from the 151st, Dextro. Aparently he was sent here to find some of the most promising recruits, their leader JT being busy on Esamir. I walked back to the galaxy transporter he had arrived in, there I waited for him to return, watching recruits slowly assemble.  
Watching Dextro finally approuch I smiled for myself, walking towards him with my longshot hung over my shoulder. All it took was a simple nod and handshake, wasnt first time I met them, they had tried to recruit me before but now.. now I wanted a change. Indar was getting hot and with the latest failed assassination attempt my abilities would be best elsewhere, this time with the 151st Freedom fighters.

Following the rest of the recruits into the galaxy class transporter I took a seat, one of the closest to the ramp. In front of me on the other side sat one of the recruits, the ramp closing as the galaxy finally taking off. The ride wasnt overly eventfull, though I learned the recruit was called Mogcog by friends. Why so he didnt tell me, but he did tell me how he had been a civil pilot and hoped to fly one of the Liberator class bombers.  
I just smiled, telling him of my odd assignments that had earned me my Longshot. After that the trip continued on in silence, listening to the other recruits talking among themselfs. Some wishing to drive armor while others wishing to become field medics. Near the cockpit sat Dextro nodding to one of the recruits, catching his eyes across the space I nodded slightly, smiling slightly for myself.  
The shaking of the galaxy gathering a murmur from the recruits, one allmost falling out of his seat, a sign of landing. I look towards the ramp as it begins lowering, a few snowflakes flying inside together with the cold air. I step outside together with the recruits, my armor protecting me somewhat from the cold as I watch Dextro walk out in front of us, welcoming us to what will be our home for a long while, Esamir.

A day has passed, sitting inside the barracks I look outside, most of the new recruits busy learning how to shoot with their given gun. The others are busy learning how to drive armor, their teachers shouting to be heard over the snowstorm. Esamir.. the continent allways frozen, the tempeture allways freezing and snowstorms a common accurance. I barely look up when one of the recruits enter, nor do I look up when he tells me to report at the office building. I sigh as I get up, picking up my Longshot before walking out through the deep snow towards the offices. Having barely entered the offices,  
I notice quickly im far from alone, two of the recruits as well as some seasoned soldiers allready present. Listening in to what is being told I figure we are being sent north, on foot even, as reinforcements are needed and the snowstorm is making transport impossible. With that in mind I follow me fellow comrades out the door, taking stock on the way towards the edge of camp. Two of them being heavily armored and carrying respectively a rocket launcher and a light machine gun, another two in light armor with carbines. Bringing up the rear with me are a field medic, recognised by the symbols on his light armor as well as a engineer, carrying a shotgun and a SMG. I look up and notice the one in front holding his hand up,  
grinning back he declares "Lets not be late to the party!" as he turns around motioning us forwards into the snowstorm and towards our destination.

Wandering in the deep snow was far from fun. Not only was it hard to get forward, but with the snowstorm we was on at a snails pace. In front of me the new recruits were shivering, not yet used to the cold of Esamir.  
The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time we arrived, sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance. Walking into the maikeshift barracks we made ourself comfortable, pulling our guns off our backs. Sitting down with my Longshot between my legs, back against the wall as I listened to the banter around me. The recruits I arrived with allready getting the "new guy" test by the veterans. In here the cold was kept away by the fire lit in barrels,  
people crowding arounmd them, talking and trying to pretend there was no gunfire outfside. A futile try as now and then a explosion could be heard,  
overshadowing the convasations.

Waking up in a bed wasnt what I had expected,  
the dim lights overhead giving the place a omnious feel,  
yet the blue and yellow mark of the NC on the wall was calming.  
Now to just remmember how I ended up here.. It was cold when we took off towards the tower, our mission was to disable any AA-turrets.  
and if possible any AV-turrets there may be to allow our armor and air support to quicly and safely move in and continue forward.  
My job specifically.. keeping a eye from the nearby snowdune,  
making sure the coast is clear and nobody was suspecting the C4 getting planted on the turrets. But as with all missions there are some unknowns,  
some things that just isnt expeted and in our case it was the ammunition supply that was kept hidden below the tower. The snow didnt make it any easier,  
a small snow storm was blowing, sure gave us cover but allso reduced our visability.  
One moment we were in the clear, pulling back out to blow the turrets, the next..  
Bullets everywhere, someone beside me getting hit and scraped,  
his armor taking the blunt of the hit, next a huge explosion.  
So powerfull it threw us off our feet, then pain and darkness..  
In the distance I can hear cheering and shouts, as somebody walk near the door I hear it, the tower has dissapiered completely.  
The explosion sent peices flying as far as to the tank colum a few miles away from it.  
Well, guess the brass wasnt expecting us to "clear" the tower literly..  
Pherhaps taking a few days off to help with the recruits would be better..

A week later I found myself on another galaxy transpoter,  
this time on my way to Amerish, rarely did the 151st move here but lately the activity of the Terran Republic and the Vanu Sovereing has dwindled here,  
giving us the perefect place for training new recruits in low risk areas.  
And that was exactly the reason I was heading there, with my trusty Longshot over my shoulder. I was sitting patiently and waiting in the Galaxy for the Officer in charge to come and pick me up. Sniping was my specialty and such I was to oversee the training of the recruits for any possible snipers hiding among the rabble, or to pick on those thinking they were one. Finally the Officer came,  
GavielDawn he was called, one of the best Officers when it came down to training recruits, it was said he could turn even those holding a gun for the first time into a killing machine, again said.  
Alot is said about some people, but it must come from some truth.

Walking out from the Galaxy I greeted him with a nod and a quick wave,  
recognising me he smiled and shook his head, clearly he knew what happened on Esamir and why I had chosen to come help him insted. Leading the way we made it to one of the new Harresser models, a armored dune buggy modified to have a driver, gunner and a rumbleseat. Light, fast and very quick, perfect for getting us around unseen. Afterall we had recruits waiting for us somewhere,  
waiting to be shouted at and learn the basics.

By now those reading this may have noticed something, this is indeed a diary of sorts, things long passed I have written here so they wouldnt be forgotten as time goes by. Should this diary ever come to be released I keep my name unknown to avoid getting targeted by the Vanu sovereign and the Terran Republic, as my actions so far makes me a target. Let the records of battles and tales on Auraxis never be forgotten.


End file.
